Newborn Fight
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: What happened during the Cullens' fight with the newborn vampires in Eclipse? Alice/Jasper-centric.


**A/N: Here is another story I wrote a while back. Aside from a few mistakes that I will polish up in the future (I probably never will), I really like this one shot.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga would have another book continuing after Breaking Dawn by now and Midnight Sun would be published by now if I were SM. None of this is mine, apparently.**

**

* * *

**

_**Alice**_ _**POV**_

I tried to remain seated as I waited for the big fight. Jasper was looking at me with a strange look. As if he was planning to do something. The newborns would be here in three minutes and I told my family so. Everyone was tense. Especially Jazz. I for one was pretty excited that I finally got to fight, but I knew that it would be hard to see Jasper fight against vampires.

He was the most experienced, but I still worried as I saw parts of the fight in my visions. There was one vision where Jasper was fighting against two vampires. There was a crease between his eyes as he advanced. He was having trouble. I pulled myself away from my vision and grabbed Jasper's arm.

There was a noise and Jasper let out a hiss. The vampires were here.

Ten unsuspecting vampires wandered into our trap. Jasper made the first move. He sank into a crouch and sprang upon a female that was in her mid-twenties. All of the other vampires tried to protect her but my family was too fast. Before they could reach Jasper, Carlisle had gotten to one of the vampires, Esme had distracted two, Emmett tried to take on three, but Rose had taken one of them away, and I had three.

My eyelids fluttered shut and I dodged all of their moves with barely any steps. A smile found its way to my lips when I heard the vampires' outraged grunts. They advanced faster and harder. There were a few times when I was nearly hit, but I moved out of the way, feeling the wind rush past my clothes.

One of the vampires was going to go for my head and the other one was going to go for my leg. I quickly jumped out of the way and dodged their swinging arms.

"No!" I gasped and froze in my spot. My eyes flew open. What I had seen was incredibly terrifying. Jasper was going to be bit. I didn't know how or when, but I knew it was going to happen. One vampire, noticing my momentary distraction, hit me and I flew back.

"Alice!!" Jasper's terrified voice filled the area and he rushed over to me. I was stunned, but nothing was wrong. He grabbed me and held me tight to his chest. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," I said a little sharply. I was worried about the newborns coming towards us. I didn't like a fight where Jasper would get hurt.

"You _hit_ her!" Jasper growled to the vampires. "I will _kill_ you!!"

He was very overprotective of me, so I had a right to be protective, too. Jasper lunged to the three vampires that were now in front of us. He was angrier than I had ever seen. One of the vampires, a male that was no younger than me, wacked Jasper as he focused on a completely different one.

"No!" I screamed yet again and went into the small circle the vampires had formed around my true love.

"Stay out of this, Alice!" Jasper told me as he ripped off a vampire's arm.

"You think I can sit still while I watch you get hurt?!" I questioned back and closed my eyes. Before I could dodge a vampire's teeth, Jasper had thrown himself in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the vampire sink his teeth into Jasper's left arm.

"No!! Jasper!!" I screamed.

_**Jasper**__**POV**_

The vampire had his teeth in me. It hurt, but I was used to it from all of the wars I had already been in. What truly stung me from head to toe was Alice's agonized scream. It made me want to turn my back on this war and comfort her, but these vampires had _hit_ Alice and they were going to pay.

I grunted as I ripped the vampire off of my arm. I grabbed his head and gave it a twist. The head came off and I threw it to a pile of vampire parts my family had started. There were five left. Carlisle was talking to one of the female vampires who was trembling. Esme, Em, and Rose were all taking apart one. Alice and I had the final three.

Alice would do nothing though because one of the vampires had nearly bit her. She would never have a scar like the ones that were all over my body. She would never have to feel the sting of venom that came along with a vampire biting you. Not at all as long as I was with her.

Why did I even allow Alice to come? She was in danger every second. I could've prevented her from almost getting hurt by making her stay at home with Bella (Edward would be happy with that plan as well). She could've been sitting at home torturing Bella with her makeovers and fashion shows. Then I realized that she wanted to fight and make sure that I was okay because she loved me. And I loved her more than anything else in the world.

"Jasper, you can't take on all of these vampires by yourself," Alice said.

"Yes, I can," I muttered and continued to disassemble the vampire in front of me. The other newborns tried to tear me apart, but I dodged their teeth and hands. Alice tried to take off one vampire's arm, but I quickly pushed her gently out of the way and ripped the arm off.

"Jazz, let me help," Alice pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out and she gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No, Alice, you're not going to get hurt," I said and continued to fight. Alice ignored me and closed her eyes. The vampire that I hadn't fought lunged at her. I quickly slammed into him just as Alice opened her eyes. The vampire flew into the trees and I ran after him.

Emmett, being the fight-lover he is, went over to one of the vampires that I hadn't finished off and continued the job.

I continued to attack the vampire.

Soon enough, every vampire but one had been attacked. I went over to finish the job, but Carlisle held me back.

"She has surrendered," Carlisle told me. My jaw dropped open. Not once in the wars I had been in had there ever been a chance to _surrender_. "I offered it to her and she took it. We will have another possible addition to the family."

"Carlisle, you can't be _serious_," I said. "She could slip up and expose us."

I glared at the girl and then looked toward Alice. This newborn could pose a threat to Alice and I couldn't allow it.

"I have faith in this girl," Carlisle was still calm.

"I can't allow it," I growled. "Alice was in danger in this war and now this girl could expose us. I won't allow Alice to be in the slightest bit of danger."

"Jazz…" Alice trailed off from behind me.

"This girl is young—" Carlisle started, but I cut him off.

"Which is another reason why we shouldn't keep her." The girl whimpered and I hissed at her.

"You didn't let me finish," Carlisle said. "This girl is young so she hasn't hunted as many humans. It might be easier for her to convert to our diet."

"Mistakes will happen," I hissed.

"Jasper, let her have a chance," Alice cut in and I turned to meet her eyes. I relaxed and nodded. I would do anything for Alice.

* * *

**A/N: That's all, folks! So, please leave a review!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


End file.
